Grojband A Shocking Yet Tempting Development!
by Freelance360
Summary: *WARNING! UNEXPECTED BEGINNING!* Corey who is now 17 and also no longer dense about his surrounding goes visits his best friend Laney to talk with her about something very important but instead of going through that Corey witnesses something that will change his relationship with Laney forever!
1. WTF!

**A/N: Wassup fellow Grojband fans and CoreyxLaney fans. While I was writing my other Grojband fanfic "Between see," I came up with this little idea a few days ago and me. I hope you guys like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! EXCEPT! For the storyline**

**NO ONE'S POV**

We see Corey who is walking over to Laney's house to have a chat with her about an upcoming performance. Also, he has 'something' else he wants to talk to Laney about. Corey Riffin has grown through the years, now 17 years old and pretty good looking. Corey has put on some muscle as well as height as he now is standing at 6'2. He has let his hair grow out a little, but you can't see it because of his hoodie. Corey also still wears bout the same outfit, but now he also wears a gray hoodie with the grojband logo on the right side of the chest area with orange inside the hood area. Things have been looking good for Core, and Grojband, as they're brand has been starting to get some Lane's notice. Not only that but their arch rivals otherwise known as "The Newmans" disbanded two years ago, but they all keep in touch since…they are now a part of Grojband as not only substitute help but also they help out with the band's promotions and setting up the band's performances. Corey arrives at the Penn's residence which is a lovely two story house and walks up to the porch and knock on the door.

**Corey's POV**

I hear someone with a feminine voice says "Coming!"

Moments later the door opens, and I see the woman who looks similar to bassist Laney but is more developed and it's no one other than her Mrs. Penn, Lanes, mom.

She looks to be in her mid-thirties. She has long flowing red hair which is long along with onyx black eyes. She has a somewhat curvy figure along with an outgoing aura about her. She is wearing a plain white t-shirt with black sweatpants.

She smiles at me and says "Hey there Corey. You here to see Laney right?"

Replied by saying "Hello Mrs. Penn and yes ma'am."

"Well come on in," says Mrs. Penn as she welcomes me in

As I walked in, I could've sworn was checking me out, but I shake off that suspicion as that would be crazy. But, it would be drawn back up as I hear say in a flirtatious tone in her voice

"My-my-my you sure have grown Corey. I hope you aren't here to get my Lanes hot and bothered. You two are both at that age."

I chuckled at statement and reply

"Now you know will kill me if he hears that."

As we continued our conversation, I casually followed Mrs. Penn into the living room where I then see Mr. Penn. He looks like your average office working dad A.K.A. Mrs. Penn polar opposite. He looks like he's headed to work with his office attire on. He has a pearl black crew-cut haircut that went along with his pale skin and blue eyes. At that moment I thought about how someone with such a carefree liked someone like him. Plus I wondered if Lanes had any of his traits, but I would quickly reject those thoughts by saying

"Naw Lanes doesn't seem to be that type of person," I said to myself. "I mean she can be uptight sometimes, but it's only for the group's sake."

Afterward, Mrs. Penn asked me about how everything is going to school, life, the band, etc. After that's Mrs. Penn called out Lane's name and didn't receive a reply. Mrs. Penn then again called out Lane's name, but in a louder tone and like the previous time there was no response. I then told Mrs. Penn not to stress herself out and that I'll just get Lanes myself and since it wouldn't be the first time I was in her room Mrs. Penn didn't mind. She also told me that she will be going over to a friend's house and for Lanes and me not to go wild and not. I simply smile and say the usual don't worry and take care.

So with that Mrs. Penn left and I then went upstairs to Laney's room. As I was going up the stairs, I started to think about the main reason I was here and no for once it wasn't about the band. It was about something more. The reason was to talk about our relationship.

I've started to develop romantic feelings for Lanes back when I fourteen but already knew Lanes loved me since I was 12, but I just didn't want our friendship and the band to be ruined if we started dating.

But now I can't hold in my feelings anymore. Especially with how Lanes has grown. She has grown a little bit taller and is around the average height of a girl which is around 5'5. Not to mention no one and I mean no one can call her a dude no more since she has developed at 15. Lanes have become absolute eye-candy with a now seductive curvy figure. She hasn't done any significant changes to her hair except letting it grow out, so it stops around the middle of her back. Plus, she has dressed a little bit more girly, but she still adds her tomboy flavor in there. Lanes turn heads wherever she walks now, and it's not surprising since not only does she have the figure but she has the "Top and Bottom" requirements to receive the lust-filled glares, and it's not getting any better with the band's reputation soaring. Also, I can't tell a lie When I say at times when I'm with her I tend to give her the same glares.

But what made me fall in love with her happened before she started to develop when we were going nowhere with the band. For the first time in my life, I began to cry, and as I recall, I never cried. Lanes was there for me when I needed someone the most. Of course, my best buds Kin and Kon was there, but something from Lanes just tugged my heart strings. Yes, I know I said heart strings that's how serious it was. She was able to give me strength to not only get the band out of the slump we were in but also get us noticed But even though Lane's appearance has changed her personality is still the same. I smile while I think about her as I'm walking on the stairs. As I get closer to Laney's room, I started to her slights groans.

"What the hell is Lanes doing? Is she trying to pull something out?" I pondered as I continued to proceed closer to Lanes the noises grew louder. When I came up to Lane's door, it appears to be slightly open. So I took a peek through it, and I saw the unspeakable that I could only whisper three words

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

I see Lanes who is still in wearing her sleeping clothes which were a black tank top and panties sitting on the lap of our former archrival Carrie who is 'exploring' her nether regions with her fingers. Carrie like Lanes matured to be quite a looker herself as the years went by, but that was the least of my problems; my biggest problem is that the girl I was about to pour my feelings out to is getting hot and bothered by another woman. Without even thinking I quietly but quickly went down the stairs and left the Penn's residence and dashed on home and into my room where I then slammed and locked the door. I then fell face first into my bed and thought to myself

*Mrs. Penn, it's not me you should be worried about making your daughter hot and bothered*

**A/N: Whoowee! Now by a show hands who didn't see that coming? How will Corey recover from this? And what will Laney and his relationship come from this? Will you gotta wait until the next chapter :P. Anyways thanks for reading and please review. Until next time peace!**


	2. Black and Blue

**A/N:Wassup everybody! Heres another chapter and also I would like to introduce one of the OCs of my first Grojband fanfic "Between Me and You" Toni, who will be making a appearance in this chapter. Well anyways I hope you guys and gals enjoy**

**DICLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! EXCEPT for the storyline **

**Coreys POV**

It's been a day since I saw Carrie and Lanes doing the unthinkable. I haven't been able to take the visual clips out of my head since then and because of that I am now cooped up in my room with nun one but a white tank top and black sleeping pants along with my friend and consultant Toni. She is just like a little sister to me…..a very hot blooded but caring little sister. She is 15 years old, but in the same grades as me and the others thanks to her genius brain. I first met Toni a few days before I began high school and she was a small figure punk girl with plenty attitude barring that she was has 12 at the time. But now as the years have passed she is now a nicely figured punk girl with attitude. Toni sports a skrillex hairstyle with midnight black colored hair with a blood red stripe and royal blue stripe next to it. She has a decent golden brown tan along with blood red eyes, but if you look closer you can see that they're contacts. Shes wearing a black t-shirt, with black jeans with little spikes on them, and black converses. She has the Skrillex symbol tattooed on her right hand and the Avicii tattooed on her left hand. On her wrists she has about 9 wristbands on. there are five on her left wrist with a survival strap and there are 4 on her right wrist with a rope bracelet and a red g-shock watch. She also has a some scars on her body. The most noticeable ones is the one right above her right eye and what looks like a punctured dog bite on her right cheek that makes one cheek look bigger than the other.

"Ok Core what's happening with you?" asks a very concerned Toni "I've never seen you this bummed out and we've seen Trina when she goes ultra-berserk"

I sighed when Toni asked me what was going on which ticked her off. She then started to continuously ask me and even threaten me to pry the answer out of me. But instead of telling her I would simply say

"Hakuna Matada"

"So you really aren't going to talk to me?" asks Toni

"Hakuna Matada"

"Do you think that you're damn funny Riffin?"

"Hakuna Matada"

"I'm about to put my foot up your ass"

"Hakuna…Matada"

This really set her off to the point that she then went to my ear and whispered the words I thought I would ever hear again. That whisper made me get outta of silent state and gives Toni a mean glare as if I was about fight her. Instead of doing that I just calmed myself down and attempted to put myself in my emo state, but Toni wasn't having that as she tossed me out of my bed. Angry with her I hissed

"Just leave me the hell alone dude! Can't you tell I don't want to be bothered with your bullshit antics?! "

Toni then looked at me and said with a confident smile "Wasn't you who asked me to be here because you had a hard time facing a certain problem? I did this because it sounded like I was needed and that you were over the edge"

"Well forget about it now" I said in a somber tone "It doesn't bother me anymore so you can leave and do what you was doing before I called"

"Bullshit Riffin" saYs Toni "Even though I was cuddled up with Brady I answered your call because you're one of my most close friends, so whether you like it or not you're going to tell me what's the deal. Or do I have to spread the information about that lil past event at Nick Mallory's and Mina's engagement party? "

My eyes blew up like deer does when they see the headlights of a fast approaching car. I rushed to Toni and said with a scared tone

"Please dude anything but that dude. I haven't even told Kin and I usually tell him everything"

Toni then interrupts me and says "Yeah everything other than your 'little' incident"

I sigh and flip Toni the bird in which she laughs and gives me another slick remark. Time passes and with her endless prying I finally open up to Toni and tell her what's going on. I first start off by letting her know that I hold romantic feelings for Lanes. Toni in return says

"Well, it's about damn time dumb ass. Do you know how long Lanes was trying to make you see how she loves you? I mean come on man! Even Kon could've figured it out if he really tried…"

I nodded my head and agreed as she kept on insulting me which lasted a few more moments. I then told her when my feelings for her started. I went all the way back to when we first hit our slump and how she helped me through it along with the help of the twins. After that I started talking about my visit at the Penn's residence after doing so Toni sat on my bed beside me and instead of showing a face of confusion and shock, she was laughing without remorse of my situation. She looked at me and said these words

"So you telling me Lanes is a lesbian now?!" asks a laughing Toni "Plus she did that with Carrie?! That's priceless! "

I then said with malice in voice "That's not damn funny man! "

Toni would then reply by saying "I know….I know what's funny is-"Toni then quickly stopped laughing and says with a straight face and tone "What's funny is how you ran out of the house like a little bitch in those dramatic movies"

At that moment I heard those words from Toni I got furious at her for being cold but I then thought to myself

*This is why I called Toni because he gives people his observations and opinions 100% unfiltered honesty*

Toni then continued on to say "Look man Lanes has had deep feelings for your ass since she first met you. How do I know this? She told me of course. However, you were so dense and oblivious to it all the time that it would crush her, but she stayed determined to make you understand until….Well I guess I don't have to say the rest since you saw the consequences of your actions"

Then with my head dropped down as I realize that what Toni was saying was dead on right I ask "So what am I supposed to do? "

Toni then sported a mischievous smile which then kinda worried me and said "Well you are going through something I like to say 'A shocking yet tempting development'. "

I then immediately ask "What the fuck you mean by that!? How can that be tempting? Shocking yes, but tempting? Hell no"

Toni then looked at me with a stern glare and said "First off, shut the hell up Riffin and secondly, listen. Now I understand what you're going through is kind of a mind fuck right now but remember this because this will help you out in this whole entire situation. Laney is probably still in love with you Corey Riffin"

"You think so?" I asked with a glimmer of hope on my face

"Yeah I do think so" says Toni "A girl doesn't just drop their love for someone like that especially in Laney's case. I think that she just tried to move on because you weren't giving her the time of day. Now Corey do you remember the saying 'Bad habits die hard'? "

I replied with a nod and ask "So you're trying to say I'm her bad habit? "

"Exactly! But in a good way" smiles Toni "Now look before I put any false hope into you there could be a chance that you could be given lemons then all I can say is make lemonade"

I looked at Toni with a confused expression and say "Wait…what the hell did you just said? Give me lemons?! "

"What I mean is that you there could be a chance that she could turn to the dark side A.K.A. Be a Lesbian." says Toni who shivers as she says the last part "Now if that supposedly happens then try to make the most out of the situation and shit who knows, you could end up having not only have the now luscious Laney Penn of the rising rock band named 'Grojband' plus Carrie Beff who isn't too far off from Laney"

I felt impressed by Toni's analysis and said "So that's what you meant by a shocking yet tempting development"

"Yep so in the end the outcome of this matter is be based on what you're going to do Corey Riffin" says Toni who then gets up from my bed "Anyways I should get going it's almost time for you guys usual practice"

As that happens we hear the doorbell ring so Toni and I went down to the front door to answer it. I opened it and saw that it's the Kijura Twins. Kin the brainiac only has gotten smarter. He also has gotten taller as he now stands at 6'1. Like me he let his hair grow out and is looking a packing a little bit of muscle. He wears the same outfit as always. Everyone's loveable oaf better known as Kon has grew significantly through the years. Kon is now a huge jock as he stands at a muscular 6'8. Like his brother Kin, Kon's appearance hasn't really changed except for his height and growth in muscle mass. Unlike me both the twins has a very stable love life with Kin dating Kim from the Newmans for now 2 years and Kon dating my sister Trina for about a year. Yes I said it, Kon Kijura is dating my sister Katrina Riffin. I really don't wanna talk about how they got together.

The two would greet me and Toni with giant smiles on their faces. The four of us then start to walk in the groj and we talk about what's been going on with us. Kin talked about his new inventions while Kon was talking about while Kon was talking about how the football team was begging him to play for them this year.

We then enter the groj where we then sat down on some chairs they wanted to know what me and Toni were up to and I told them we were just in my room having a good conversation. They would then give me and Toni suspicious stares as if they were about to investigate us for a crime. The reason for that is because a few years back there was a rumor that me and Toni were "talking" and it kinda made some noise especially with the band and our friends. We was able to kill the rumors after about two weeks but for some reason some people think that it may be close to happening….including the the twins. Now do Toni and I like each other as friends? yeah and thats it we both have love for someone else. Toni is in love of her boyfriend Brady while unfortunately me I'm in love with Lanes.

But as that was happening we hear the doorbell ring. So as I chance to escape the stares from Kin and Kon I quickly dash to the door to see who it is. I open the door with a smile and says

"Heya!"

But my smile would fade as I see its the main source of my problem: Laney Penn. Alongside Lanes is her accomplice Carrie Beff.

"Hey Core" smiles Lanes and Carrie

I give them both a fake smile and greet them back. I see Lanes is wearing a strapless Grojband shirt with white pants along with black vans. While Carrie no longer wearing her beanie is wearing a blue t-shirt with black pants with blue converses. I then let them in and we walked to the groj. As we walked there I was looking at their black and blue colors of their clothes and said to myself

*Thats exactly how I'm feeling right now*

**A/N: Let the drama commence...next chapter anyways xD. Thanks for reading and please review. Until next time, peace!**


	3. He Knows

**A/N: Wassup Guys and Gals! I'm back with another one! Hope you all enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! EXCEPT FOR the Plot**

**No Ones POV**

We now see all of the Grojband crew together in the groj sitting down and talking. The atmosphere is somewhat awkward with everyone giving Corey and Toni glances.

**Lanes POV**

As we all sit down in the chillin, I feel a bit of uneasiness as I look at Core with Toni. Every time I look his way he would simply look away from me. I start to think to myself

*Why is he doing that? Is it something he's keeping away from me? Or did Toni and him…. I don't know what's going on! All I this doesn't feel right and it's got me worried.*

As the others including myself look at Corey and Toni who starts to get agitated and says

"Here's a helpful tip for you guys, take a picture it'll last longer!" says Toni

"Sorry we just wanted to know what's up" says Carrie "Since you guys have been sitting quiet."

"And usually you're the main person talking Core." I said with a grin

Corey then looked at me and gives me a fake smile as he rubs the back of his head as he says "Yeah….that's true."

With Corey acting like that he only increases my worries. I was then about to ask him how he was but Corey asks Carrie where the others are at and she tells him that they the twins are going to be late because they're helping out their mom and Lenny is talking with the people about the details of our upcoming performance.

Kin then asks Toni and Corey what they was doing before we all got here.

Corey says in a nonchalant tone that they were both in his room chillin and that he was getting some helpful advice.

Kon would then ask what advice was Toni giving Core. But all Toni would smile and say

"That's between me and Corey"

She then winked at Corey who winked back which then raised my concern I was about to speak but Toni then says

"But enough about Corey and me, what about you guys practice?"

Corey then nods his head and tells us that we should begin practice. Of course we all agreed including myself even though I wanted to have a talk with Core.

With that we began practice and like always it was killer. But as I look at Core he didn't look all too thrilled as we were rockin out. Don't get me was rockin out, but it just didn't have the enthusiasm that Core usually puts in it.

**Corey's POV**

We started practice and we're all having a great jam session like always. But I wasn't like my usual self and can you blame me?! I mean I'm surprised that I'm able to still rock out with all the type of shit going on in my head. But what's worse is that I think Lanes, the source of it all has seem to have noticed that as I see her looking at me with a somewhat worried expression. I quickly look the other way so our eyes don't make content and continue with our practice. Time passes and the rest of the gang are now here and we're taking a slight break. The girls except for Toni are outside chatting while the guys, Toni, and I are chillin in the groj. We're talking about pretty much anything and everything. As we were chatting Lenny came to me and asked if we could talk in private. So I said sure and we walked over to the kitchen since I wanted something to drink from the fridge. I went in the fridge and got myself a can of soda and got comfortable by leaning against the fridge door. Lenny who is now standing across from me than says with a serious face

"What the hell is going on?"

I look at Lenny, take a sip of my soda, and reply "I have no idea what you're talking about"

Lenny then says "Don't act stupid man! I'm talking about with you and Laney. Ever since I got here I've been feeling this type of tension in the groj and I don't like it"

I keep my cool and tell Lenny "There is nothing going on man"

But Lenny didn't for it and says "Riiiight! Look don't try to lie to me. Since I got here you and Laney haven't talked with each other or even look at each other in the eye. Every time Laney would look your way you would from her. I'm already trying to figure out what's going on between her and Carrie and now I'm seeing this happen. Also, what is going on with you and Toni?"

At that moment I choked on my soda and Lenny gave me a suspicious look and says

"You know something don't you?"

"Nothing man" I replied keeping my cool composure but in my heading I'm screaming *Damn! Damn! Damn! Gotta keep calm! Gotta keep calm!*

I then continue to tell Lenny that he's just over thinking things and thankfully conceded his onslaught suspicion and calm down.

Lenny then sighs and says "Look all I know is that you need to be careful Riffin. Don't do something that you'll regret"

As time passes practice ends without any delays nor errors. The twins, Carrie, and Lenny have already said their goodbyes and have left. Meanwhile, Toni and I are just chillin while Lanes is about to leave. I go and escort her out just to be nice. As I do that I can't help look at Lane's body. I know I shouldn't since of my current situation but Lanes has a great body so it's pretty hard not to. When I get her outside she gives me a nice warm grin and says

"Well I guess I'll see ya tomorrow Core"

I replied by saying "Yep see ya tomorrow Laney"

Lanes looks kind of baffled as I then head back into the house. I walked back into the groj where I see Toni sitting down doing nothing. I walk over to her and say

"So what's next Toni?"

The punk genius then gives me a devilish grins as she says "Just let time take its course and if my predictions are correct you will be one happy camper"

Toni then gets up and heads to the groj door. I then asked her if she was leaving Toni turned and says to me

"Hell yeah my man is waiting for me at home! And me and him need some alone time"

I looked at Toni with a straight face and say "Wrap it up Toni"

"We're not doing that Corey!" exclaims a blushing Toni

I then asked Toni "Oh Brady isn't ready yet?"

I would then see Toni blush even harder which gave me a big smile

"Oh so the big bad Toni isn't ready huh?" I said

Toni then got mad with me and told me to "Shut the hell up!"

Afterwards she rushed out the groj and stormed on home. I then locked up everything and went to take a shower. As the pouring water from the shower head I thought to myself how I should my situation. Loss in thought time passes and I'm now in bed about to go to sleep

**No One's POV **

We are now at the Penn's residence where we see Laney getting out of the shower and has on her sleeping attire which are long black grojband shirt with black panties.

**Laney's POV**

As I get out of the bathroom I feel as if I'm about to go insane. All that I have on my mind is Core and it's only getting worse with how he's been acting and with me. Especially when he called by my first name. t almost felt like he cut his bond with me or something. It hurt me so bad that when Carrie came over to talk I couldn't even talk with her that she went home.

Not too long after walking and beating myself up about Core I reach my room where I then dropped myself into my comfortable bed and ponder more about the subject.

A few minutes passed and I heard some knocks on my door and I hear my mom's voice and she says

"Hey there my lil rocker chick"

I then simply gave her a warm grin and say "Nun much just thinking"

My mom then walked over to my bed and sat next to me with a mischievous smile and says

"Is it about your love for Corey?"

I suddenly blushed and told her "How did you know?"

"Honey me and your father both knew you had the hots for Corey for years now" says my mom "you're not good with hiding your love. But unfortunately he was too stupid to realize it at the time"

"Yeah you're right about that" I said giggling

"But besides that how did it go with you two yesterday?" asks my mom

I look at her with a face of utter confusion and asked her "What do you mean? What happened? I wasn't with Core yesterday"

My mom then replied that Corey came to see me yesterday right before she left to see her friend and that he was coming to see me. I looked at my mom and told that I never seen him. That's when it me. Everything finally came together now. The reason Toni and was together in his room alone, y he didn't look my way at the groj, the reason he wasn't as enthusiastic as always, and why he called me by my first name. It was because he saw me in the act.

I really felt like shit as I come to that conclusion that I feel like talking. But my mom was stiln my room so to get her I told her that something might of came up and he had to leave immediately.

Luckily my mom believed me and she left the room and closed my door. I then drop my head and say to myself in a tone of grief and sadness these two words

"Fuck Me"

**A/N: Uh Oh! Looks like th are about to get interesting! Anyways thanks for reading and please review. Until next time peace!**


	4. Party!

**A/N: Wassup everyone! I'm back with another chapter! Hope you guys enjoy! Oh and also to King Naruto about adding your OC Ethan to the story, I might but he'll be very minor. Also if you can make a fanfiction account so I can PM you about it.**

**No Ones POV **

We are now presently at the Riffin residence where we see Corey along with Trina in the kitchen near the stove cooking breakfast. Trina like everyone else has grown up and has grew pretty decent. Trina, who is now 20 years old seems to have kept her long hair style. As we were cooking I was thinking what today will bring me. I started to think about the what ifs and I then started to feel tears form in mle along with her usual wardrobe but she has got rid of the braces. She has gotten a little bit taller gaining three inches in height along with growing in other areas as well, if you know what I mean.

**Corey's POV**

So as you guys can see I'm happily cooking breakfast with my big sis. Crazy right?! Well not really we've have gotten closer through the years. Also she's dating Kon so we was gonna have to learn to at least tolerate each other sooner or later. Anyways, as Trina and I are cooking breakfast she asks me hows the band been doing.

I simply answer back by saying "Everythings going good"

Trina then gives me a somewhat suspicious look and says "What about you and Laney?"

I kinda pause at Trina's question but I quickly regain myself and say with a smile "We're doing ok. Why'd you ask?"

Trina then showed her usual mischievous smile and says "Because I know you two both have deep feelings for each other"

I then reply by saying "Hmm and I wonder how you came with that conclusion?"

Trina then shook her head and says "Corey please don't think I'm a dumbass. My boyfriends a dumbass, but not me"

"Why, what a nice way to insult Kon" I said with a sarcastic tone

"I love Kon, Corey" replies Trina "Even though he can be a dumbass, he's my dumbass, and thats the way it is. Now it doesn't change the fact he's a dumbass but hey, you gotta be a dumbass to be able to love me right?"

"True" I said jokingly at my older sis "But that would make me a dumbass too then"

My older sister then patted my head as she smiles and says "I guess so little bro"

After that we finished making our breakfast and we sat down to eat. As we were enjoying our grub I asked Trina "Oh yeah I forgot to ask you this earlier but wheres pop?"

"Well he had a business trip to go to so he left earlier this morning" replied Trina

"You know when hes gonna come back?" I asked

"Probably next week" replies Trina who then gives me another suspicious look

"I just wanna know is all" I said back to Trina

"Look Corey if you wanna throw a party then you better make sure I'm in on it" says Trina warning me

I looks at Trina surprised and say "Well I wasn't really thinking about throwing one really but what the hell, lets throw one. We'll start the preparations after practice kay?"

Trina then smile and said "Sure thing"

After we finished eating , Trina started to call some people she knows and letting them know about the party about to be thrown.

While she did that, I then called Toni to come over to the groj. While she did cuss me out a few times about it, She still said ok and was on her way. Afterwards, I then notified most of the band to tell them what was going down. The remaining people I have to call was Carrie and Laney. After some minutes of pulling myself together I call Laney.

**Lanes POV**

I was sleeping peacefully even though I had a lot of stuff on my mind that involved Corey Riffin. I would be woken up by my cell. I stretched my arms and legs out and reached for my phone. When I saw Core's name come up I quickly picked it up and said "Hey Core"

Corey would reply by saying "Hey there sleepy head"

I would then say "Wassup?"  
"Nothing much" Corey replied "I was just calling to let you know that Trina and I decided to throw a party later on tonight, so we're gonna be pushing band practice up to pretty much….right now"  
"Really?" I said making sure I was hearing Core correctly

"Yeah I know that its sudden-"

"Its ok Core" I said trying not to make Core feel bad "I'll be there in a few"

"Ok then bye" says Corey who then hangs up

After putting down my phone I then sighed and shook my head. Thats when I told myself that I have to talk with Corey before practice starts. So with that I put on some clothes which are a strapless purple shirt with a pink heart in the middle, with blue jeans, and some black converses. I see my parents and tell them that I'm headed to Core's place for practice and take off.

**Corey's POV**

I'm sitting down in the living room as me and Toni have an important discussion.

"So what are you gonna do about your situation?" asks Toni

I look at Toni and simply say what first comes to mind which is "Make the best of it I guess"

Toni then grinned as she then says "I knew you was going to say something like that"

"Then why'd you asked?" I replied

Toni then smiled as she says "Hey even geniuses such as myself are wrong at times"

"Yeah you're right about that" I said smiling

Even though I was smiling I was actually really nervous and afraid for what ty eyes.

Toni saw this and pats me on the back and rubs my hair as smiles and tells me that everything is gonna be ok. I smiled and nodded as I thanked Toni for the encouragement and a few minutes later the whole gang came to the groj.

Like last time there were suspicious glares towards Toni and me, except that Lanes is sitting next to me now. Which is really really uncomfortable right now. But as the leader of the band I man up and give the band a summary of how practice is gonna run and with that we started to practice.

**Lanes POV**

After Core told us how practice is gonna go down I tried to get his attention so we can talk about what has happened lately. But, since we can't waste a minute of practice I couldn't even get a single word out. With that 3 hours pass in a flash we had to start fixing everything up for Corey and Trina's party. We all were assigned roles. Kin and Kim are in charge of all of the music equipment, Kon and Konnie are in charge of the moving the heavy equipment, while Carrie, Trina, and I are apart of decorating the house. Core is responsible for the food and drinks for the party, and finally Toni's job is to put the word out. After assigning us our roles, Core then got Trina's keys so he could drive to the store. I then tried to get close to him but before I could do anything, the damn doorbell made Core dash to it like a bat outta hell. I was about to follow him but then Carrie and Trina were calling me to start helping them. I sighed and said to myself that I'll talk to him after I'm done helping the girls set up.

**No One's POV**

Corey arrives at the door and opens it to and when he does he sees A beautiful couple. The female who has a slim and somewhat curvy figure has long dark-teal blue hair that is in a ponytail along with black cat-eyed spectacles. She wears a orange long sleeved sweater with military green shorts. She has long, white above the knee- socks and chilly evergreen-green male next to her has long brown hair, with smooth white skin, and blue eyes. He is wearing a red T-shirt with blue jeans. He wears black and blue shoes. He has a strong and muscular figure.

**Corey's POV**

When I open the door I see in front of me two of my closest older friends. Who are they you ask? Well no other than Mina Beff and Nick Mallory. They both smiled at as they greeted me at the door.

I then replied by saying "Hey guys come in"

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review. Until next time peace!**


	5. I Know

**A/N: Hey everyone! Got another chapter update. Not all too confident with it though so let me know if I should redo it**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT**

**Corey's POV**

The couple then casually walked in. Mina and Nick then waltzed on in and closed the door. I then tell them about the party and offered them to take them to where everyone else. They accepted my offer and I started to walk them to the others.

"So Corey how you been?" asks Mina

I lie and tell her that I've been fine

I then showed them to the living room where everyone is preparing for the party. Nick then walked over to say wassup to Kin and Kon, while Mina went over to talk with her sister Carrie, Laney, and her BFF Trina. As I was about to leave for some reason I was looking at Laney, checking out her body as she was talking to Mina. As I was gazing at her I saw Lanes look at me from the corner of her eye, which was good enough to break my gaze and leave. I then headed out in Trina's car to go to the store.

**Laney POV**

So as I was talking with Mina and the other girls, I thought I felt someone staring at me from the side. At first I was just being a little paranoid but then some time later I was still feeling if I was still being stared at, so I decided to look from the corner of my eye and I'm surprised to see that it's Corey looking at me. Matter of fact if I wasn't imagining things I think he was checking me out. But why? I thought he knew about me and Carrie. What if I got the situation wrong? What if…..Core actually… Naw…. I don't think so because just like yesterday, when I looked at him he would just look the other way. But wouldn't that be the reaction of someone secretly crushing on someone?

This is all I can think of and because of that I messing up on the decorations, which has caught Trina and especially Carrie's attention.

Carrie came over to me and asked me if everything was ok.

I would answer by saying

"Y-Yeah"

Which by the way didn't really help kill their suspicion but I was to lighten down on my thinking and help with the decorations. Mina being the helpful girl she is, even decided to help us out. A few minutes passed and we quite a bit of decorating. I then went to the kitchen to get a drink and thats when I saw Mina near the fridge leaning back drinking a soda. We both looked at each other and smiled as I was then walked over to the fridge. As I opened the fridge and got a soda, thats when I heard Mina say

"So you and Carrie still seeing each other?"

I paused for a moment due to the question from Mina. Why you ask? Because I didn't think she knew about us. I wanted my relationship with Carrie to be a secret. Due to the shock I then would reply by saying

"What are you talking about?"

Mina sighed and shook her head and says

"I know you been sleeping with my sister and I'm not talking about the sleeping over kind of way"

**Corey's POV **

I just finished with all my shopping and I'm on my way back to the house with a boatload of food and drinks, when suddenly I saw Toni walking along with what seems to be Grojband's biggest fans, Kate Perksy and Allie Day. Both girls are fourteen and are maturing into good looking girls. Kate no longer sports a ponytail but now she wears her hair out and she wears grojband fan gear as usual. Allie has also grown through the years and she is more developed between her and Kate. She also wears the same type of clothes except that she doesn't wear glasses anymore. Both of them still love me but its not the romantic type of love, its one of the brother/sister type of love now.

I rolled down the window and called out to them saying

"Hey little ladies you need a lift?"

Allie and Kate both jump up with joy when they see me and run up to the car to get inside. Toni grins and shakes her head and strolls over to the car.

I started the convo by asking how did they meet up.

Toni would go on to say that as she was getting the word out Allie and Kate overheard her and dashed straight to her.

I kinda chuckled at their story which caught Toni's attention.

"What you 'hehehe' for?" asks Toni

"Oh nothing really" I said in between chuckles "Its just thought they would say hey saw you in the middle of kicking someone's ass is all"

Toni then chuckled a little bit and then cracked her knuckles as she said

"If you want, I can kick your ass right now"

I just grinned and told her

"My room would be a little bit much better. There's more space"

After saying that, I give myself a mental slap to the face. Why? Besides the twins, Allie and Kate are also shippers of me and Toni. Matter of fact the two fangirls started to go crazy and Toni gives me the 'You just fucked up' look.

**Laney's POV**

I was about to try and lie again but Mina would not let me as she pressed her index finger to my lips

"Look you two might be able to fool everyone else, but you can't fool me" says Mina "Remember me and Nick had a secret relationship for years"

She was right. Mina is the main person out of everyone who knows all about secret relationships.

"Why are you two doing this?" asks Mina "I thought you loved Corey"

"I….I do" I said

"Then why are you messing with my little sister" says Mina "Is she just your way of killing time"

"N-No!" I said denying Mina's statement "I wouldn't do that to her"

"Then why are you with her?" asks Mina

I sighed and started to tell Mina how me and Carrie started our relationship. Back when the band was struggling and were on the verge of possibly breaking up, I was down. Almost as down as Core and Core was down. The Newmans decided to disband because of rumors about Carrie being gay which didn't help them get gigs. I heard Carrie was taking a lot of criticism and was in depression. Her bandmates including Lenny tried to cheer her up but it didn't help at all. So I decided to pay her a visit and try to cheer her up.

I know me and Carrie have never been on good terms, but she needed someone. When I went into her room she was a total wreck. I mean she looked like she was on the verge on going emo or suicidal if someone couldn't cheer her up.

It was kinda hard trying to start a convo for the first 15 minutes but afterwards I was able to break through to her and she started to talk with me.

As we were talking she told me how the rumor started and that the rumor is only half true. Carrie is actually Bi-sexual and the reason anyone knew was because she was seen tongue kissing a girl after a performance the Newman's did.

Thats when it got real emotional because she actually loves someone but she can't stand getting rejected because that someone is best friend Lenny.

But unfortunately Lenny hasn't felt the same way about her through the years. He gave up on Carrie before all this messed started and decided that being best friends was the best he was gonna do. Feeling sad and emotional myself, I decided to pour out some things about myself. Like how I've been in love with Core and how I wish he would notice me as a girl rather than "One of the guys". Before I knew it me what was suppose to be just a one-time visit became regular visits. After 3 months Carrie and I had become close and one day as me and Carrie were looking at TV in her room she called my name for some reason so I turned to her and all of a sudden kissed me. I didn't struggle nor feel disgusted, I actually kissed back and we ended up cuddled up under her sheets….butt naked.

After telling Mina this, she looked at me shocked. She would then chuckle, which confused me.

"Whats funny?" I asked

"I'm keeping that to myself" says Mina "Right now we need to head back before my sister gets worried"

With that Mina and I then went back to Carrie and Trina. As we were walking back I heard Mina mumble

"I don't expect you two dating anymore after this party"

**Corey's POV**

Me and the girls are just now pulling up to the house. We all get a portion of the food I bought and head inside the house. Allie and Kate greeted everyone in their usual enthusiastic way and they then went over to where Trina and girls were. I then decided to go up in my room but right before that I gave Toni the "You coming?" look and she instantly nodded. Me and Toni then sneakily head to my room to talk.

**Laney's POV**

So Allie and Kate are talking to us about what happened on the drive back to the house and they said that something interesting so Mina, Trina, and I wanted to know. So Kate started telling us how Core asked how her and Allie met up with Toni. Core giggled about it when he found out it was non-violent related, which lead to Toni threatening him. Then when she said that Core said he would rather fight her in his bed. I literally heard a volcano erupt when I heard that.

Then as we was talking Allie started to looking around and she said

"Um guys where are Core and Toni?"

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review. Until next time peace!**


	6. Game Time

**A/N: Wassup ya'll back with a quick update. Hope you enjoy also I will have another chapter of my other Grojband fic "Between Me and You" up real soon. Just wanted to get this Chapter over with.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT**

**Corey's POV **

So me and Toni are now posted up in my room and we are talking about our ` current situation.

"So u wanna tell me why we're here in your room and not downstairs?" asks Toni

"Well its all apart of my plan" I said as I smile at Toni

"So whats this plan all about?" asks Toni "Is it to get Laney jealous of how you and me are close? Or something like that"

"Yep exactly" I reply with a big smile

"So whats after that"

After being asked that my big smile dropped and I then kinda chuckled as I told Toni

"Um well...you see I just... thought it up when I was driving home. So I don't know what to do afterwards"

Toni then gave me a "Are You Kidding Me?" looks as she sighs and say

"Why Corey? Why? Why do you have to be such a dumbass?"

Toni then sighs yet again as she continues to say

"Well based on this situation I don't think this will be too bad"

"So how long you think Laney will hold out before she comes up here?" I ask

"Because her bae is down there, I give her about 5 minutes" says a nonchalant Toni "Anyways you need to take responsibility"

**Laney's POV **

As I look around, I see that Corey and Toni are nowhere to be found. In my mind images of Corey and Toni doing god knows what, blow up. We all know that Toni has Brady as her boyfriend but it wouldn't be a surprise if she would go for something more….adventurous.

With that in mind, I decided to go to the groj where I saw the twins chillin. They was able to finish the heavy lifting real quickly thanks to the extra help with

"Hey there Lanes" says Kin and Kon in remarkable unison "Whats up?"

"Have you guys seen Core and Toni?" I ask almost in panic

"No" says Kon

"Why?" asks Kin

I then say with a serious face

"CoNi Alert"

"You're kidding right?!" asks the Twins

"No this is not a drill" I replied "I don't know where they are and me and the girls are searching for them"

The two then followed me and started to look for Core and Toni. We looked about everywhere except for one place. Core's room.

I told the twins I will check there and head up the stairs. As I go upstairs, I start to think of what if I catch them in his room doing something wrong and how I might react. I kinda shook it off after a few moments as I got closer to his room door. When i was there I swear I could hear Toni saying something.

I put my ear close to the door to hear what was going on and looks like my prediction was correct as I hear Toni talking with Core.

"So what you gonna do at the party?" asks Corey

"I don't know I'll probably chill with Brady and you" says Toni

"But that wouldn't be fair to Brady if you come chill with me" says Corey

I then heard Toni giggle and say

"Why do you care now when you've been calling for me to 'comfort' you these past two days" says Toni "Early in the day in fact, when you had on nothing but a white t and a sleeping pants on"

"What you expect?" asks Core "It was early in the morning"

"You could've waited in the afternoon or something" says Toni "Cause of this Brady is getting kinda suspicious of us"

"Well I needed you to be with me" says Corey "More than I needed Lanes to"

_When I heard those words come from Corey's mouth, I felt as if my heart had cracked. Without even thinking about it I instantly knocked on the door._

**Corey's POV**

Me and Toni were talking for a good minute as we were waiting for a certain someone to come find us. As we continued talking, we suddenly heard someone knocking on my door.

Toni then stood up and went to open the door. When she opened it, we saw that it was Lanes there.

"We've been looking for you guys" grins Laney "What were you two up to?"

"Oh nothing just talking about some things is all" I said nonchalant

"Oh really?" asks Lanes who arches her eyebrow "Was it so important that you two had to go to your room without telling anyone?"

I then smile as I say

"Yes because I felt like laying down" smiles Corey "Plus I needed to talk to Toni about something, so I killed two birds with one stone"

"Oh really" asks Laney

"Yeah" I replied "Anyways are you girls done with the decorating?"

"Yeah everything is done" says Laney "Kin and Kon already are already done thanks to help from Nick Mallory"

"Cool" I grin as I take out my phone 'Well I'm gonna call Party Daminal. You two go without me"

"Why?" asks Laney as she gives me a suspicious gaze "What are you planning Core?"  
"Nothing Laney" I said to Laney who didn't seem to like my reply

Even though Laney looked at me with a face ready to ask me why I'm calling her by her birth name, she simply just dropped it and left. Toni looked at me with her usual devilish grin and shake her head as she walks down the stairs as she say

"Handle your business man"

"I intend to"

Is what I say to Toni before press the call button to call Party Danimal. I hear a few rings before I got a answer and it the voice I heard answering wasn't Party Danimal but his girlfriend Chole**[1]**

"Hey there Corey!" says a happy Chole "Wassup?"

Oh nothing much just chilling with the gang as we get this party together" I reply

"Party?!" asks Chole

"Yep I was calling to see if you and Dan could make it" I replied

"You bet your ass we will" says Chole "Right now babe went out to get something so I'll let him now"

"Ok can't wait to see you guys"

Is the last thing I say before I hung up. I then sighed as I looked down the stairs heading down and say to myself

"Game time!"

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review. Until next time peace!**

**[1] In season 2 which you can look at on Party Danimal reveals he is dating Chole who he points out. You can also check the wiki. **


	7. 0-100 REAL QUICK

**A/N: Wassup everyone! I'm back with another one! Hope you all enjoy this :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT  
**

**Corey's POV**

Filled with adrenaline and new found confidence I walk down the stairs where everyone is gathered as if they are waiting on me.

"Um hey guys what's going on?" I asked confused

"Oh just waiting on you" grins Carrie

"Well I'm here" I grinned back at Carrie but in reality I wanted to look away from her "Oh and everyone Danimal and Chloe are going to be here soon. So you know what has to be done"

"Awwww yeah" smiles Lanes and the Kijura twins

"Ok what is about to happen?" asks Carrie

"You'll see" I replied with a mischievous smile

**Laney's POV**

When Core gives Carrie his signature grin I knew that we was probably going to do something big for this party. Especially if Party Dan along with his Girlfriend Chloe was coming. Both of those two are some serious party animals and if anyone can match their intensity, it's us. Kin and Kon are nothing but insane party animals when the party lights turn on and Core and I are also guilty of turning it up a notch when we get a few drinks in.

Anyways after getting the news from Core we started to get some extra things for the part. For example we got two big obstacle courses that had water slides along with some decent sized inflatable boxing gloves and a little boxing ring that we put in back yard. Core then had Toni along with Allie and Kate to bring a whole heap of chocolate. He also had Nick Mallory and Mina go to the liquor store to get a big amount of alcohol.

With that that just me as well as the twins, Carrie, Trina, and Core. I then decided while we were on break to go over to Core and talk.

"Hey Laney Penn, wassup?" is what Core says

I kind of cringe when I hear him say my legal name again but I then sport a fake grin and reply

"Nun much. I just was wondering what you was going to do when the party starts"

**Corey's POV**

As Lanes comes up to me I muster all my will to not ogle at her lustfully. After successfully doing that, I said wassup while using her legal name again, which made her cringe. I don't know but to be honest, for some reason I kind of liked that. Anyways she then asked me what I was doing the party starts. I didn't really pay it no mind so I told her I would probably be chilling with Toni and Brady. She gave me what I thought was a fake smile as she said that she would be chilling with Carrie and Mina, which I thought would be her response. Being curious to why she asked me where I was going be at the start of the party I ask her just that and she tells me

"Because just in case the twins get themselves into something crazy we need to know where we will be"

Which is right when I thought about it. Afterwards, Lanes and I then went our separate ways where I saw Mina sitting down with Nick Mallory nowhere and sight.

She noticed me and gave me a warm smile and waved me to come over. So walked over and started the conversation by saying with a smile

"Wassup ?"

"I'm not yet" chuckles Mina "But anyways wassup?"

"Just about to finish up on some last touches is all" I replied

"Oh u got some more to do before you finish" smiles Mina

I looked at Mina with a face of confusion when I hear that statement. Being curious, I asked her what she meant by that. But alas all she would tell me is

"You'll find out later" says Mina as she gets up and walks off

_As Mina left I started to think about what she said. I started to think if she knew about the situation but I highly doubt it. I mean come on now she's been all lovey dovey with Nick. Maybe she was just doing that to tease me or something. But I had no time for that and with that I went to do the finishing touches._

**Laney POV**

After me and Corey talked I kind of followed him and saw him starting to talk to Mina, which made nervous since she knows about everything. I decided it's best to leave before they catch so as I was walking down the hall, I was starting to feel the urge to pee, so I decided to use the bathroom. But before I could be walk in I felt a familiar pair of hands clench my ass. I instantly turn around and see Carrie giving me a lustful grin

"What's got you all tense up babe?" asks Carrie

"Oh it's nothing" I said

Carrie then looks at me dead in my eyes as she then smiles and says

"Oh so you wasn't the only one curious?"

Confused by Carries words I say "What do you mean?"

Carrie then walks into the bathroom and without using words tilts her head as to tell Laney to go inside the bathroom, which she does. With that Carrie closes and locks the door and says

"I saw how you were looking at Corey and big sis talking" says Carrie

"Look there is a reasonable-"

"Both you and I know Corey and big sis are cool but I never really seen them talk frequently" says Carrie as she interrupted me "But it's probably nothing. So no need to worry"

"You sure?" asks Laney

"Don't worry babe Mina is head over hills for Nick and wouldn't even think about cheating on him" says Carrie who then advances her hands up to my waist "But let's stop worrying about them and worry about you"

"W-Why me?" I ask as I she Carrie's hands rise

"Because you was stupid enough to let me get you locked up in a bathroom with my hands all over you" smiles Carrie

I then smiled as say

"And who said I just let you have your way?"

Carrie and I then stared at each other and before I knew it, we started to kiss. It was what I needed, my head has been filled with so much about Core that I'm forgetting that I have Carrie. As my problems at least for the moment were washed away, I quickly forget where I am as our tongues frivolously wrestled each other. During the intense heat of the moment, I felt Carrie's hands touching all around my back. She then somehow got her hands under my shirt and started to unclip my bra. Once I felt my bra clip off I then instantly broke our kiss and tried to tell her to stop but Carrie didn't feel like conceding as she puts her hand on the zipper of my pants as we lean towards the sink. The only words I know that came from her mouth was

"I want you"

As I realize what's about to happen I try to tell her to stop because I just wanted to kiss but unfortunately she wasn't listening to me as she successfully pulled down my pants and started to go for my panties. As I felt her hand getting closer to my womanhood I desperately tried to get her off of me but as I was struggling we suddenly heard a knock on the door.

"Hey sis you in there?" says Mina

"Uh….yeah" says Carrie

"When you're done can we speak for a minute?" asks Mina "It's really important"

"S-Sure sis" says Carrie who then quietly sucks her teeth and look at me and says "Too bad I was going to make you feel good"

I sigh with relief as I'm saved by Mina. I then pick up my pants and hide behind the shower curtain before Carrie opens the door to see Mina. Afterwards I waited about 4 minutes before I decided to get out. I then started putting back on my clothes. I first started with my pants which was easy but afterwards I had to take off my shirt to back on my bra, which took a little time.

But soon after I was done putting on my bra I stared myself in the mirror and smiled on how I looked and started to think about how I have change in just a matter of years, not just in appearance but mindset. I started to lightly chuckle before I went for my shirt.

As I did that I heard the door knob start to turn and that's when I remember that I forgot to lock the door and before I could say or do anything the door was open and the person who is the source of my dilemma walks in. At first his head was down with his headphones on as he was jamming to some music but as he began to enter his head lifted up and saw me half naked and frozen stiffed.

**Corey's POV**

After talking to Mina I decided to calm my thinking down with some good music. So I got my mp3 player and started to listen to some music. After a while I started to get the urge to go to the bathroom so I decided to go with the flow and go. By the time I got close to the bathroom I started to get a bad feeling in my stomach, but I thought that was my stomach telling me to go take a shit so I preceded onto the door. When I first opened it, I had my head down as I was about to grab my mp3 but I said to myself

"Naw leave it alone"

So as I started to walk in I lift my head and guess what do I see?

If you said "Laney the girl who I have had feelings for years with her shirt off showing off her nice rack" then you are fucking correct! All my feeling and stress come out to my head as I was blushing like crazing from the sight. As I was staring at her even though I was shocked looking at was making me feel so stimulated. I felt so stimulated that I began to feel a boner coming along and once I felt that I ran out of there like a bat out of hell.

**Laney's POV **

When I saw Corey look dead at me I was so fucking scared that I couldn't say a damn word. But what shocked the hell out of me was Corey's reaction. I mean when he saw me his blew when I say his eyes blew up like they were bombs, I'm not fucking kidding man. To make it even worse his face lit up like te color of my hair right before he took off like a rocket. I was so confused and somewhat happy because it's been kind of uncomfortable around each other, but it's nice to see that Corey seems to find me attractive. I mean I know he has matured a lil bit when it comes to female but that was really the first time I seen him like that towards me.

After beaming in the afterglow of Corey seeming to finally recognizing me as a girl, I put on my shirt and as I'm leaving out the bathroom I see the big loveable oaf known as Kon race over to me.

"Hey Laney" smiles Kon

"Hey Kon" I replied smiling "Wassup?"

"You know what time it is?" asks Kon

I look to my phone to see what time it is and then say

"Um…7:30"

"No its PARTY TIME!" says a excited Kon

I then giggled at Kon's enthusiasm. He always was able to be put a smile on my face with his cheerfulness.

"Oh and by the way, have you seen Corey?" asks Kon

"Yeah you just missed him" I replied "If you want I can go look for him"

"Thanks Laney" says Kon "But we need to move fast, we need him before all the people come"

"Gothcha" I reply as I go off to look for Corey

**Corey's POV**

After I took off from the bathroom I decided to go to somewhere that only Trina knows I go to when I get embarrassed, which is dad's room. As I quickly burst into my dad's room, I made sure to close and lock the door, just in case Lanes would look for me. After that I walked over to my dad's bed and sit down as I try to calm myself down.

But then suddenly as I calm down I realize that I'm sitting on something. I decide to get up and see what it is and what I see are what seems to be female clothing.

"The hell?'

Is what I say to myself before I then start to hear a beautiful female voice singing in my dad's bathroom. Due to my curiosity I decided to check it out and as I get closer and starts to recognize the voice and once I open the door I see Carrie with nothing but her bra and panties on as she is putting on her lipstick.

I can't lie to you, I went from Caucasian to Lanes Hair Red real quick! I'm talking 0-100 real quick (I know I did a drake reference deal with it). After just thinking I calmed down from seeing Lanes I now see Carrie and I have to admit I'm definitely about to stand at attention if I don't get the hell out now.

But before I could leave without saying a word, Carrie grabbed my arm and when I look back at her instead of being shocked and covering herself up, she smiles as she says

"Well well well a peeping tom huh? I got something for bad boys like you"

**A/N: What do you guys and gals think? Lemme know in the reviews or just PM me. Otherwise thanks for reading and until next time peace!**


	8. Update involving yours truly

**Wassup everyone! Sorry for being out and everything I was suppose to put up updates a good while ago but I have just started to cope with the murder of one my closest friends and his father back in labor day which was also his late mothers birthday. and I had to take a break with everything to get my nerves back. **

**To be honest I almost decided to quit writing as the emotional toll I was going through was so great, I mean I could barely eat let alone write. But luckily thanks to my friends and family I was able to get better. Besides my dawg 'DZ' wouldn't have let me drown myself in sorrow so I will do my best to continue updating as I get back to work with the fanfics. **

**Thanks for following me and reading, you guys really don't know how much I appreciate it. I hope everyone who reads this have a great day and until next time...Peace!**


End file.
